


Corner Booth

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a whole lot of meant for each other, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: When Mr Relationship meets Mr One Night Stand it never goes as planned.I hate summaries.





	Corner Booth

They knew each other. Well, to be more specific they knew of each other. The Cologne community wasn’t tiny but it was by no means large. Everyone had a favourite spot, a drinking spot for dancing and meeting and hooking up.

Easy had his. Not so much a hole in the wall but not as flashy as the other two places in town. It felt more like a pub than a club but you could still dance to your heart's content on a Friday or Saturday night. It was where he’d met his boyfriend Julian. It was the first place he’d let himself try after finally accepting that yes, maybe he was gay.

He had fond memories of the corner booth where he’d met his best friend Bambi. Sweet and yet naive Bambi who had not realized what the rainbow on the door meant. But Bambi was always happy to accept the free drinks his good looks garnered in the early days. Then he’d met Easy and their friendship had blossomed. Both men were regulars and everyone looked at the pair as the brotherly staples of the joint. Both always there for a listening ear and no one cared that Bambi was there for his friends and the ambiance. There were still occasionally the poor souls, new to the scene, who had their hearts crushed when they found out Bambi was as a straight as an arrow. Yet even Bambi’s girlfriend Sina was adored by the clientele. She was all style but would join anyone on the dance floor for a good time.

Julian didn’t join in the fun as much as Easy would like. His boyfriend was a little more rigid. He rarely let loose but he never begrudged Easy a good time. He just preferred late night quiz shows and a full 8 hours.

It had been Julian who had noticed Richard “Ringo” Beckmann for the first time. Easy hadn’t been with him long, only a few weeks, back when Julian was still wooing him and wanting to spend every waking moment in Easy’s company.

It was a game they played on the nights when they just wanted to drink and chat, not so much interested in getting messy and sweaty on the dance floor. Every new person was analyzed in a way. Gay? Bi? Lost? And then you called dibs.

Coupled or not the pool wasn’t that large. Chances were you’d end up dating someone who had dated someone you already had. Date being the all encompassing term from kissed to long term relationship and every point in between.

Ringo had walked in the first time and barely made it through the door when Julian pointed him out and stated in no uncertain terms “Dibs!” Normally this game didn’t bother Easy, he’d staked claim in fun before himself. It was the hunger he’d seen in Julian’s eyes that made him uncomfortable. It being early days in their relationship he’d laughed it off. Or attempted to anyway.

In the months that followed everyone got to know Ringo a little bit. That was really all he ever allowed honestly. He was polite. He stayed away from anyone looking for more than a good time. If you were part of a couple, open relationship or not, he steered clear. He was clearly a man who did not enjoy strings, on himself or anyone in his bed. 

Still he was sinfully attractive. Even committed to another man Easy would be blind not to notice. His confidence. Those arms. That jawline. He was like something out of magazine spread from one of Easy’s shoots.

On the nights that Julian wasn’t there he’d sit with Easy and Bambi. Just a few years younger than them both he had a maturity about him that was impressive. He was also pretty funny and you could tell Ringo enjoyed making Easy and Bambi laugh. 

Weirdly enough on the times Julian was there he would be friendly, raise his glass across the room or stop by the table for a quick chat. Never more than that. Only that. At first Easy thought he wanted to avoid hanging with couples but Sina’s presence never did turn him off. Easy never thought too hard about it. Maybe he should have.

*****  
Ringo did what he always did when he first walked into the joint and that was look at Easy’s table. If it was empty he would sigh in disappointment. If Bambi, Easy or both were sitting there he knew he’d have a good night. If it was just Julian and some of his bunch then Ringo would cringe and debate walking out again.

When he first started coming here he’d not expected it to be a place he’d frequent regularly. He’d come to hook up. Simple as that. Then it became to get a buzz on and dance away the stress of the day. Finally it became to have a laugh when he could with the men in the corner booth.

They were good guys. He wasn’t just saying that. Bambi was a meathead but kind and fucking hilarious. Gay, bi or hell even an alien from another planet, Bambi would buy you a drink and hear your life story. Easy was just, well he was amazing. Ringo hadn’t believed they made people like that until he’d met him, seen it in the flesh for himself.

He’d seen Easy bolster up the new guys, help them build up their confidence to approach the guy they were eyeing across the dance floor. He’d seen Easy buy a drink and be a shoulder to the broken hearted. He’d seen Easy clean up the messy and pour them into a cab. Easy took the community part of LGBTQ community seriously. It was admirable. And adorable. And fucking attractive.

Ringo didn’t consider himself to have a type. Man or woman, there was something he was attracted to, if he wanted to take you home. Sometimes it was physical. He liked your body. He liked your lips. Sometimes, though not too often, it was your personality. He liked your wit. He liked your laugh. With Easy it was a rare case. He liked it all.

Easy’s eyes were piercing. His laugh was infectious. His lips made Ringo imagine sinful things. Easy’s sarcasm was always on point. His ass made Ringo want.

But Easy was off limits for so many reasons. First he had a boyfriend, regardless of the fact that Julian was unworthy of the title. Plus Easy didn’t do hook ups, you could tell that instantly from the loving nature of the man. Ringo didn’t do love. With Easy it would be never be simple.

Still Ringo enjoyed his company. Loved to hear him talk. Easy never pushed to know all about Ringo. Never pried. Sure he’d ask questions about Ringo’s work or family but never tried to get beyond the canned replies he got in return.

On the nights that Ringo was looking to score Easy would always give him a smirk and salute as Ringo stumbled out the door with whoever the lucky guy was that night.

Easy just accepted Ringo for who he was. Appreciated him more than just his face or body. That was a rarity for Ringo, and a little scary with excitement and attraction mixed in.

But seeing just Julian at the table meant Easy was out of town. Probably on a shoot or scouting locations. Ringo hadn't liked Julian from the moment he’d laid eyes on him. He gave off this “my shit don’t stink, I’m above it all” aura. Then he’d started subtly flirting with Ringo.

It was always when Easy was away and it was always away from prying eyes. Ringo could admit the man had some serious balls. This was Easy’s place. Everyone knew and loved Easy here. No one would make a play for Easy’s boyfriend in these walls. If anyone caught a whiff of Julian straying they’d be texting Easy in a moment. Easy was to be protected at all costs.

So it was an accidental graze of Ringo’s ass as he stood at the bar waiting for a drink. Ringo would give him a sharp look but Julian always feigned ignorance. Sometimes he’d grind against Ringo on the dance floor, pretending like they were friends and it was all in good fun. They weren’t and it wasn’t. 

If anyone noticed they didn’t say anything. Ringo didn’t think anyone had a high opinion of Julian but he’d never overtly done anything to be ostracized. If Easy loved him than he couldn’t be all bad, or so everyone thought.

Ringo, who normally stayed out of anyone else’s business had almost said something to Easy a couple times.

Hey do you know your boyfriend comes here when you’re out of town?

Do you know your boyfriend is trying to get me in bed?

You realize you can do a lot better than him right?

You’re fucking amazing, do you know that?

Do you?

He was finishing up his first drink of the evening when he saw Julian trying to catch his eye. He placed his empty glass on the bar and made a beeline for the washroom, hoped that it would give him a reprieve from the eye fuck that made him feel dirty.

He was needlessly washing his hands when Julian walked in. He leaned against the counter, crowded Ringo’s space. Ringo glared and scrambled back when he realized Julian was trying to kiss him.

“Seriously man what the fuck are you doing?”

Ringo’s still damp hands shoved against Julian’s shoulders. He didn’t want to fight the guy but he’d punch him if he had to, if just for Easy’s sake alone.

Julian just smirked in that over confidant way that made Ringo’s blood boil. Julian had literally nothing to be confident about.

“Please Ringo, I know you want it. You know you want it. Why play games?”

“Julian I have never had any interest in you. I think I’ve made that very clear from day one. You’re not my type. You have a boyfriend. And I’m pretty certain I hate your guts.”

“Oh angry sex is the best sex. Let’s do that.”

“How the fuck did you ever land a guy like Easy? Or have you forgotten about him?”

“What Easy doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Ringo would be forever thankful to whatever God let him be there in that moment. The moment when one of the stall doors opened, Easy stepped out, eye’s fixed to Julian who had a look of stunned horror on his face. Easy’s voice lacked any emotion as he looked over Julian with disgust and deadpanned, “Actually I’m pretty sure you’re right.”

*****

Easy had felt bad about lying to Julian. It went against his nature. But things had been off for a while and he was debating breaking up with him. Hurting people wasn’t something Easy did lightly. But Julian had asked Easy to move in with him and that felt like a step way too far.

So he’d lied and said he had a shoot out of town, then called Bambi to meet him for a drink. He needed his best friend’s opinion, even if he already knew what that opinion would be. Bambi didn’t like Julian. That was it. Bambi liked everyone. Why hadn’t that been Easy’s first clue? 

So when Easy walked in and saw Julian at his regular table he’d been confused. Julian never came here. Julian didn’t like to go out. Julian was sitting there drinking with a group of men who looked like friends that Easy had never heard of.

Easy beelined for the bathroom before he was noticed by anyone. He shut himself in the stall, his mind whirling as he tried to make sense of it all. Then two minutes later he heard the scene unfold and everything became vividly clear. Crystal fucking clear.

He looked at his horrified EX-boyfriend and the smile of absolute glee on Ringo’s face. Even in that moment Easy couldn’t help but notice how handsome Ringo looked. He should smile like that more.

“Easy...what are you doing here?”

Easy laughed. This whole thing was so cliche. Like something out of a bad movie.

“Breaking up with you and feeling fucking relieved you made it so guilt free for me. Lose my number. Forget my name. And because I’m a nice guy I’ll mail your stuff back to you instead of lighting it all on fire.”

With that he walked towards the door, pushed it open and turned back to make eye contact with a Ringo.

“You coming?”

Ringo’s smile somehow got even bigger.

“Fuck yeah I am.”

Easy was thankful when he made it back out to the street that Julian hadn’t followed and that Ringo had. He pulled out his phone, quickly texting Bambi to meet him at his place instead and to bring beer, lots of it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Ringo’s sympathetic gaze. 

“Easy I’m so sorry. I hope you know I never…”

Easy patted Ringo’s chest, noticing instantly the hardness there, the defined muscle. Easy ignored the slight thrill the contact gave him.

“I heard it all Ringo, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Just then his phone beeped, a confirmation from Bambi that he’d be at Easy’s in 10 minutes.

“My place is down the street, Bambi’s bringing beer. Care to join?”

Ringo smiled again.

“Yeah.”

*****

A couple hours later and Ringo couldn’t believe the night had turned out the way it had. Easy had led him to his loft apartment, a classy place decorated more modern than he would have expected. Gorgeous photographs he had to assume were Easy’s own work lined the walls. Then Bambi barged in with beer and questions.

The rest of the night was the three men laughing, spread out on Easy’s oversized sofa. Bambi has been ready to fight Julian when he heard the story but Easy calmed him down, seemingly completely unfazed by what had happened.

Julian had texted a few times. Those texts went unanswered but they still laughed heartlessly at his pleading requests for forgiveness. His declarations of love. And then eventually his spiteful words at being ignored.

They’d laughed when Easy collected Julian’s few belongings that littered his apartment. An ugly shirt, a contact lens case and a cheap pair of silk boxers.They’d ordered pizza, letting the greasy food absorb the alcohol so they were all buzzed. Not fully drunk but happy and feeling good.

Eventually Bambi had a text from Sina and headed out to “Get himself some of the good stuff.” Before he left he hugged Easy close, silently checking that his friend really was okay. Ringo envied their friendship. He didn’t really have friends but if he did he’d want them to be like Bambi and Easy. Comfortable with who you were, caring, real.

Then it was just Easy and Ringo. Alone truly for the first time in the months they’d known each other. The room was thick somehow and Ringo wondered if it was just his own want hanging in the air. All night he’d watched Easy laugh and bite his lip. Watched him fiddle with the labels as they peeled off his beer. Watched him run his fingers through his hair until it was messy and made him look like a wet dream. 

*****

Easy was glad Ringo had stayed after Bambi left. His ego was still bruised, how could it not be after the night he had. But he wasn’t blind to the way Ringo was looking at him. He’d never been blind to it, he’d just never been allowed to act on it. Not until now.

“You sure you’re good Easy?”

The genuine concern in Ringo’s eyes made Easy’s heart beat in double time. But he knew who Ringo was, what Ringo was able to give. What he’d allow himself to give.

“Yeah. I feel more stupid than anything else. After months of subpar sex and me trying to make it work, well it was such a waste of time. I always had a feeling something was off but I figured it was my own insecurities.”

“You have nothing to be insecure about.”

Easy laughed and bit his lip again. He saw how that act made heat flare in Ringo’s eyes. Easy felt the warmth radiate in his own belly, move it’s way south. He ignored Ringo’s statement with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m just glad we were always safe. I insisted upon it. God knows how many other people he slept with while we were together.”

Ringo just nodded his head in response. The silence got thick again, the attraction was lacing every look, every breath they took. Easy wanted to drown in it.

“You know that’s what I like about you Ringo.”

Ringo cocked his head in response, waiting for Easy to continue.

“You’re an open book. Sure you don’t share a lot personally but you don’t try to be anything else either. You’re upfront about what you want, who you want, what you can give. It’s refreshing to always know where I stand with you.”

Ringo put his drink down on the coffee table. Leaning towards Easy his gaze flickered between Easy’s eyes and the lip he was biting. He reached forward and softly pulled Easy’s lip from between his teeth. He whispered so softly Easy barely heard him.

“And what do I want Easy?”

“You want to fuck me and I want to let you.”

*****

Ringo had never had words shoot him to the groin like Easy’s did. He didn’t think, he just acted. Pushing himself through the space between them he latched his mouth to Easy’s. 

It wasn’t tentative or soft like most first kisses, where you find your rhythm, learn your movements together. No this was instant understanding. It was tongue and teeth and knowing what the other liked because you were made to give it. 

Easy’s deep moan broke Ringo from his thoughts as his fingers pulled at the short hairs at the nape of Ringo’s neck. He moved Ringo where he wanted him, taking charge in a way that had Ringo ready to weep with want. He was pushed back against the pillows, Easy swinging himself onto Ringos lap. Then grinding down so deliciously as he sucked Ringo’s tongue in a way that had him dreaming of those lips around his dick.

Easy’s hands were everywhere on him. Running up his arms. Fingers flexing into his shoulders. Lips only breaking contact as Easy lifted Ringo’s shirt up over his head. Then he pulled back, eyes raking over Ringo’s naked torso as he licked his lips. Ringo was thankful for every moment he spent in the gym, every mile he’d ever run, if it meant having Easy look at him like that. Like Easy wanted to lick every part of him.

Easy’s beard scraped deliciously along Ringo’s neck as he peppered open mouthed wet kisses wherever he could reach. The rub and grind of their hips had a magical rhythm that had Ringo close to whimpers. He reached his hands for Easy’s belt, thankful that his dexterity hadn’t gone out the window with his patience. Soon he had Easy in his hand as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder.

The joke Ringo had heard many times before ran through his head as he gently squeezed the girth in his hand. 

“The only thing bigger than Easy’s heart is his dick.”

Everyone said it. It was a laugh. It was funny. It was fucking true. 

Ringo imagined his face showed the moment of surprise when he wrapped his hand around him. He slicked his fingers through the pre-cum he found there. Used it to slide effortlessly over and over, relishing the feel of Easy under his control.

Easy kissed him again, panting and hungry. His teeth nibbled on Ringo’s chin. Easy’s fingers clutched tight on Ringo’s shoulders.

“Jesus Ringo.”

The breathless way Easy said his name had his hips jerking up. Desperate for their own pressure, desperate for heat.

“What do you want Easy? Tell me what you need.”

Ringo didn’t even try to hide the sheer want in his voice. They both felt this. They had to.

“You, I just need you.”

******  
It took every ounce of strength Easy had to remove himself from Ringo’s lap. Pulling the other man by the hand he led him up the stairs. He turned mid flight just to simply lay a soft kiss on Ringo’s lips, enjoying that the stairs made them the same height for a moment. Then Ringo’s hands were down the back of Easy’s pants, pushing their hips flush again. 

It was awkward, lips connected, hands roaming, attempting to walk backwards up the stairs. The moment Easy’s legs hit his bed he tumbled back, pulling Ringo with him, that had made it all worth it. His king size bed was about to become the playground of his dreams.

They shuffled and moaned, discarded socks and pants until they were finally left with nothing but naked skin to rub against each other. Easy was used to taking control in bed. Even when he bottomed he topped, so to speak. Yet every time he tried to flip their position Ringo wasn’t having it. He’d just press his hips harder between Easy’s, letting him know who was in charge. It was intoxicating, being with a man who wanted to give just as much as he took.

He wanted to whine when he lost Ringo’s lips against his own. He felt that mouth move across his chest, felt teeth rake across his nipples and he burst out a giggle when Ringo’s tongue dipped into his belly button. He felt a smile press into his hip bone. He felt undone as Ringo’s tongue dance across his length. Then Easy just let himself fall completely. Because Ringo was inside of him, creating sensations that Easy wasn’t sure was legal. It was sweat and tongue and rough hands. It was teasing and fierce and punishing. It was fucking amazing.

And when they were collapsed beside each other, trying to breathe and barely succeeding Easy couldn’t help himself. He raised his hand for a high-five, Ringo smacked it with a grin and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

*****

Ringo woke up tangled in sheets that weren’t his own. He smelled coffee as he reached for a body that wasn’t there. He blinked a few times, allowing the night before to slowly come back to him. 

He’d broken all his rules. He was normally one and done. But he’d woken twice in the night and instead of pulling on his clothes and sneaking out he’d reached for Easy instead.He’d thought sex with Easy would be good, he hadn’t expected it to be mind breaking. It was the only explanation for why Ringo was still in Easy’s bed as sunlight streamed through the windows. 

He could hear movement below and found his clothes neatly folded on the floor beside him. How long has Easy been up?

After getting dressed he made his way downstairs, the mess from the night before gone and Easy sipping coffee at his kitchen table, fully dressed and staring off into space. He looked up and smiled at Ringo.

“Good morning Ringo.”

“Yeah. Hey.”

“Want coffee?”

Ringo just looked at him blankly. He didn’t know how to do this. Well he did. He knew how to act like sex hadn’t meant anything, when it hadn’t changed anything. The problem was he thought this time it might have. Maybe.

“Ringo it’s okay.”

Easy’s eyes were impossibly soft and kind and Ringo wanted to sink into them.

“Look this doesn’t have to change anything. We don’t have to make a deal out of it. We’re still friends right?”

Ringo just nodded, because his stomach sank at Easy’s words. And it shouldn’t have. He should feel elated. He should feel relieved. Right?

“Good. Phew. Okay. I’ve got to run. I have a shoot across town.”

Then Easy was gathering stuff up, bags and gadgets Ringo couldn’t name. If Easy noticed that Ringo hadn’t said anything yet, he gave no sign of it.

“Stay as long as you want. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. The door will self lock behind you. And my number is written down there on the counter. Friends should have each other’s numbers right?”

Ringo had to smile as that.

“Yeah they should.”

Easy visibly relaxed and then surprised Ringo again when he gave him a quick hug. Pulling back he smiled.

“Thanks for last night, for being there. Bambi and I are going to meet up for a drink later. Maybe I’ll see you there?”

“Maybe. Depends how the day goes.”

Easy just smiled and headed out the door. Ringo heard “Have a great day.”, before the door shut leaving Ringo alone in Easy’s apartment, confused as fuck as to what had just happened.

******

Easy sat with Bambi at their booth, neither of them having paid for a drink all night. News of Easy’s break up with Julian had made the rounds quickly. Especially since Julian had gotten messy drunk and had tried to start a fight with the bartender after Easy and Ringo had left the night before. He’d been banned from coming back. No one seemed to feel a loss.

The weird thing was how quickly men were coming out of the woodwork. Already testing the waters. Did Easy want to dance? Did Easy want another drink? Did Easy want to chat? Most, he knew, were just friendly repayments of kindness Easy had shown in the past. But some were more than that. Had he not cum three amazing times at the hands of Ringo Beckmann last night he just might have been tempted.

Easy hadn't told Bambi what had happened with Ringo. It had been too special to taint as a one night stand. Easy knew that was what it was, he didn’t have illusions by any means. He just didn’t want to share it. He hoped Ringo could act normal. Easy had never seen him interact again with any of his nightly specials again. Not that he was keeping tabs or anything. He just liked Ringo and hoped sex wouldn’t change what they were before. The question was, what had they really been before?

Bambi and Sina were draped over each other when Easy saw Ringo walk in. They connected eyes right away and Easy felt his stomach flip over. Felt the ghost of a kiss on his neck. Felt heat rise through his whole body when Ringo smiled.

Easy felt a weight lift when Ringo got a drink at the bar and slid in the booth beside him. Bambi pounced right away.

“Man thank God you’re here. I’ve been beating the men off Easy with a stick all night. I could use a hand.”

Sina laughed as Ringo stopped mid sip to look at Easy.

“He’s exaggerating. Everyone’s being nice because of the break up.”

Bambi reached across to punch Easy affectionately in the shoulder.

“Nice try. At this rate you’ll be shacked up before the end of the week. Easy just doesn’t want to admit what a catch he is.”

A loud pop song started blaring and Sina pulled Bambi up to dance with her, leaving Easy and Ringo alone with a hundred or so other people.

“He’s right you know, you’re a catch.”

Easy smiled at Ringo, was going to thank him, was going to tell him Bambi didn’t know. Was going to say something to break this weird awkward tension when a voice broke through their bubble.

“Hey Easy, can I buy you a drink?”

*****

Ringo wasn’t an complete emotional bastard. He knew what what jealousy felt like. Okay it wasn’t a feeling he was used to feeling exactly but he’d seen it in others. He’d found it funny honestly. Why be jealous? Either something is yours or it’s not. Case closed.

The fact still remained if this guy didn’t stop looking at Easy like he was a fucking ice cream cone he couldn’t wait to lick Ringo might punch him in the face. Scott had shown up almost immediately after Ringo had sat down and he wasn’t leaving. Two drinks in and Ringo was no longer trying to be subtle with his death glare. Easy laughed at something that Scott said and Ringo didn’t miss the smug look the interloper sent his way. Oh it was like that was it?

Ringo didn’t lose. Ever.

He didn’t even think twice, leaning forward and slowly sliding his hand under the table onto Easy’s thigh. He heard the soft hitch of Easy’s breath but kept his eyes trained on Scott. The stupid fuck wouldn’t stop talking.

He worked his hand up, slowly rubbing, squeezing slightly as he let his hand creep up Easy’s leg. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Easy glanced his way, biting his lip in that way that drove Ringo crazy. The tips of his fingers brushed against Easy’s fly. He could feel Easy was half hard already. He wasn’t the only one.

Scott just kept talking, either too drunk or too stupid to realize the men in his company no longer noticed his existence. Ringo took a sip of his drink at the same moment he palmed Easy fully in his hand. 

He felt Easy grab his hand and for a split second Ringo worried he’d gone too far. Maybe Easy wasn’t interest anymore. Maybe Easy really wanted to have another drink with Scott. Maybe Scott was exactly what Ringo wasn’t, boyfriend material.

Then Easy’s hand rubbed their joined hands across his dick and Ringo had to suppress his own moan. It was on and thank God for that.

Ringo downed his drink in one go, enjoying the slight burn and turned to Easy.

“Easy we should go so you can show me that thing.”

Then he grabbed Easy’s hand and pulled him out of the booth, out of the club and into the night. Scott who?

*****

Four weeks later and Easy didn’t know what the hell he was doing but he was enjoying every minute of it. Ringo and him were like magnets. If they weren’t making out against a wall in the alley beside the club they were having sex on every piece of furniture Easy owned. Somehow that turned into take out between the marathon sex sessions, Ringo making the coffee every morning and Easy smiling like he never had before.

They didn’t talk about it, whatever it was. They talked of course. About life. About their day. About everything except what they were to each other. That was if they were anything beyond a few laughs and some serious orgasms. They didn’t talk about how Ringo had the codes to get into Easy’s place on his own. Didn’t talk about the fact that Ringo made Easy fix his tie every morning before he left for the day. Didn’t talk about how Ringo had a toothbrush in Easy’s medicine cabinet.

And Easy was okay with it. He could do no strings. He was having fun. Fuck he was having the time of his life and the last thing he wanted to do was mess it up with feelings. Feelings had gotten him Julian and he had no wish to repeat that embarrassing mistake.

He thought Bambi knew something was up. Ringo and him were as subtle as possible but even Easy knew the looks they gave each other sometimes. Knew their hands lingered when they brushed against each other on the dance floor. Knew they sat too close in their booth. But Bambi had said nothing so far, though he’d raised his eyebrows a few times in Easy’s direction. Easy pretended he never noticed. Because how could he answer Bambi’s questions when he didn’t have any answers for himself?

No Easy could do no feelings. Or he thought he could until Ringo had to go and fuck it all up.

It was the first night they were going to spend apart. Easy had a late shoot and Ringo had some work function. They’d kissed too long in the kitchen that morning to make up for it. But Easy was glad. Some space was good. He didn’t need Ringo.

Except when he got home that night his apartment felt empty. He didn’t want to cook so he reheated their take away from the night before. He ate in front of the TV, not really watching and drinking beer to avoid the thoughts looming in his head. It wasn’t until he cleaned up and noticed Ringo's mug in the sink from that morning that it hit him. It was just sitting there, right beside Easy’s like it had every reason to be there. Like the blue mug Ringo used every morning was his. Like it didn’t even belong to Easy anymore. Like the mug was actually Easy’s heart.

So he made himself go to sleep and try to forget everything that damn mug represented. The bed felt empty and cold without Ringo there beside him. He tossed and turned and was almost falling into a restless slumber when he heard the bedroom door click open. He laid there, pretending to be asleep as he heard Ringo remove his clothes, put his watch on the bedside table. He didn’t move when Ringo snuck under the covers, pressed his front to Easy’s back. He made himself breath steady as Ringo placed a kiss on the back of Easy’s neck, wrapped his arms around him and whispered “Missed you.”

No he stayed awake long after Ringo succumbed to sleep and realized he was head over heels in love.

****

The next day Ringo was surprised when he woke the next day to an empty bed and an empty apartment. He found a note on the kitchen counter that simply said “Shoot all day.” He shook it off that it seemed dismissive, but he was surprised Easy hadn’t mentioned it before. He thought it weird when Easy didn’t respond to any text messages throughout the day. But as the day got later he started to get worried. Without thinking he texted Bambi.

“You heard from E today?”

“Yeah man.”

“He okay?”

“You okay?”

“What?”

“Seriously. U 2 are idiots. Meet me in 30 for a drink.”

Ringo slid into the booth 20 minutes later and waited for Bambi to arrive. He didn’t bother getting a drink, he was nervous for some reason. What did Bambi know? Had Easy said something to him? Ringo just watched the door and rubbed his weirdly sweaty hands across his jean clad thighs.

Easy didn’t want to end things did he? No what they had was good. Friendship. Amazing sex. Comfort. It was great, special. Ringo had never had anything like it before, he wasn’t ready to lose it just yet. He knew he wasn’t exactly a perfect guy but Easy seemed just as happy as Ringo felt. That had to count for something.

Lost in his own thoughts Ringo was surprised when Bambi slid in the booth and placed a beer in front of Ringo.

“Hey Bambi.”

“Ringo.”

They just stared at each other. He felt like Bambi was sizing him up. Looking for something in Ringo’s face before he smiled and nodded.

“So it finally happened, Ringo Beckmann has caught the feels.”

“What are you talking about? Is Easy okay?”

Bambi just chuckled and Ringo gripped his beer tighter in frustration.

“Honestly I don’t know. He’s been pretty closed off for the last few weeks, but you know all about that don’t you?”

Ringo wanted to squirm under Bambi’s intense glare. This was Easy’s best friend, if he didn’t approve of this, whatever this was, Ringo was sure he didn’t stand a chance.

“What do you know?”

“Only what I’ve seen with my own eyes. That you and Easy are always together. That you make moon eyes at each other when you think no one is looking. That you’ve both seemed happier than I’ve ever seen you before.”

Ringo couldn’t keep the small smile from his face. He really was happy.

“So are you going to tell me what’s up or do I have to beat it out of you?”

Two beers later and Ringo had laid it all out. How it started as sex and became more somehow. How Easy made him laugh. How he’d gone to Easy’s last night because he hadn’t been able to sleep alone. How Easy had disappeared that day.

“Am I making too much of it Bam? I mean it’s one day right. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Do you honestly think you’re alone in this? That Easy doesn’t feel the same as you do?”

Ringo stared down at the drink in his hands.

“He just got out of a relationship. He made it pretty clear that we were just friends right from the beginning.”

“Yeah sure. Everyone knows Easy loves sex without commitment.”

“He hasn’t said he wants anything more Bambi.”

“Have you?”

Ringo felt lost. Easy would say something wouldn’t he? He was the most confident guy Ringo had ever met.

“I don’t want to screw everything up with him just because I want more. I don’t want to lose what we have.”

“Okay are you really this dumb?”

“Hey!”

“No I mean it. Here you have Easy, Mr Faithful. Mr Relationship. Mr Love, for God sake and you wonder why he hasn’t said anything? To you? Mr One And Done. Mr No Strings Attached.”

“It’s different with him Bambi. He has to know that.”

“Does he? Because his last boyfriend asked him to move in and then tried to ride your dick the next night in that bathroom right over there. Maybe he doesn’t feel like he’s reading anything right lately.”

Ringo slammed his beer on the table and got to his feet.

“I’ve got to go.”

“Yeah I think you do.”

Bambi smirked as he watched Ringo race out the door. Spreading his arms wide he shouted for all to hear.

“Anyone else need any love advice? The doctor is in!”

****

Easy sat on his couch, erasing the hundredth text message he’d written to Ringo but not sent.

“Hey I think we need some space.”

“Sorry crazy day, talk tomorrow?”

“I love you.”

He didn’t know what to do. Falling in love hadn’t been in the plan. Especially not with someone like Ringo. He knew Ringo didn’t do relationships. God who knows how many one night stands Ringo had let go this long. Easy had always assumed he was a one night guy but did he know that for a fact? Of course he didn’t. Because Ringo didn’t share that stuff. Easy had talked about all his past boyfriends with Ringo before. He knew where Easy was coming from. He had to.

A knock on his door took him from his thoughts. It had to be Bambi, who had texted him not 10 minutes ago to ask if he was home. He hadn’t responded but Easy knew that wouldn't stop his best friend when he was determined.

He opened the door and his heart stopped at the terrified look on Ringo’s face. Then it broke in half when Ringo opened his mouth and spoke.

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore.”

******

Easy looked like he’d been slapped. Oh God that came out all wrong. He’d wound himself so tight on his walk over here, going over everything he wanted to say. When he finally got the chance and he just blurts out the dumbest shit imaginable. He reached forward, wanting to envelope Easy in his arms but Easy retreated back. Turned away.

“Shit. No. Easy that’s not what I mean. I mean I don’t want to be just friends anymore. Dammit I’m not good at this. Look I know you don’t want more than what we have. Or maybe you do, I don’t know. But I’ve never felt like this before, not from the first moment I met you. I’ve fallen in love with you and I don’t want anyone else. Please tell me you don’t want anyone else either. Can you just look at me. Please?”

He saw Easy’s shoulders shaking and Ringo hated himself for making the most precious man cry. Until Easy turned around and Ringo saw he wasn’t weeping, he was laughing. Easy was laughing at him.

“Well okay then. There’s my answer.”

He turned towards the door but was halted by Easy’s arms wrapping around his waist.

“I’m laughing because I’m an idiot. I love you too Ringo. So much. Maybe even too much. I just didn’t think you would feel the same.”

Ringo turned in Easy’s arms, hugging him back for all he was worth.

“How could you think that? You’re amazing.”

“So are you. But you don’t do relationships do you?”

“Easy are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Ringo….”

“I accept.”

******

Val was excited for his first big night out in Cologne. He was new to the city, had moved there for work and was thankful when a coworker invited him out to check out his favourite bar. Scott seemed like a nice guy and he’d have to make some friends sooner or later.

They’d gotten some drinks and were leaning against the bar when Val noticed two incredibly attractive men sitting in the booth across the way.

“Who are they?” 

Scott turned toward the direction of Val’s stare and started to chuckle.

“Don’t waste your time. The guy on the right is straight. Better men then you have tried and failed. And the guy on the left is married, I’d be surprised if his husband isn’t here somewhere.”

Val looked took in the chiseled jaw, the bright eyes and the defined arms visible beneath the tight shirt. Married? He could work with that. It’d never stopped him before. Scott clearly could tell where Val’s head was going and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No man, when I say married I mean MARRIED. You’ll just make an ass of yourself.”

Val smirked at Scott and picked up his drink.

“Watch and learn my friend.”

He started making a beeline for the table when he saw another man slide into the booth beside Val’s prey. He stopped mid stride as Mr Gorgeous slung his arm around the man’s shoulders and nuzzled his face into his neck. Next thing he knew the two men were locking lips in plain view of everyone as Mr Straight just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

Val made his way back to Scott, who was laughing good naturedly at him.

“Don’t feel bad, when it comes to those two we’ve all been there. Honestly I think it’s a right of passage in this place.”

Val just pouted and Scott laughed harder.

“Oh please, let me tell you what happened to me…”


End file.
